Sursaut de réalité
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: Léger spoiler T3. POV Gale. THE scène où Gale est tombé amoureux de Katniss. Enjoy :


Note de l'auteur : 

Coucou ! Voici donc l'OS dont j'avais parlé à certain d'entre vous. Depuis le début ça me trottait dans la tête d'imaginer comment Gale en était venu à en pincer pour Katniss. Et lorsque j'ai lu _Mockingjay_, et donc la scène où on sait enfin officiellement comment Gale est tombé sous son charme, je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal de faire un petit truc sous son POV.

Donc j'espère que vous aimerez, j'ai essayé d'être le plus réaliste possible ^^

Je rappel juste que le spoiler, bien que léger, du T3 est présent (puisque c'est inspiré d'une scène de Mockingjay, bien qu'elle ne soit pas d'une importance vitale pour l'intrigue^^). Donc si vous ne voulez absolument aucun aucun spoiler, ne lisez pas, ou considérez ça comme si j'avais écris avant de lire et que j'avais été bien inspirée xD (mais revenez quand aurez lu le T3 ^^

Bonne lecture !

PS : Je viens juste d'ouvrir un **forum **français sur les Hunger Games, venez y nombreux ! :)

http :/ hungergames. xooit. fr/ index. php

* * *

**Sursaut de réalité.**

**

* * *

**

_**Gale POV.**_

L'air froid nous mordait le visage alors nous le bravions courageusement et résolument pour aller chasser, Katniss et moi. En à peine quelques secondes dehors nos doigts étaient déjà rouges de froid. Mais qu'on se les gèle ou non, il nous fallait bien trouver à manger.

Avec ce temps là, les animaux se terraient à coup sûr – et je les comprenais totalement ! – il allait donc falloir les y dénicher. Mon regard se porta donc sur Catnip un instant. Regard à la fois chiffonné et amusé. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas faire ça, les débusquer ainsi lui semblait être totalement inégal. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais bien sûr, bien trop fière jusque le bout de ses petits doigts frigorifiés ! Elle trouvait cela injuste d'aller tuer les animaux dans leur tanière. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle appelait un combat équitable et un équilibre des chances partagées. Or, c'est ce qu'elle appréciait dans la chasse. Et, sans vouloir être macho, en bonne fille ça lui donnait aussi bonne conscience : en se défendant ou en s'enfuyant, les animaux se posaient comme des êtres capables de s'assurer de leur survie ; la chasse prenait alors forme de compétition, et ma Catnip avec un fort esprit de compétition.

L'avantage, aujourd'hui, c'est que grâce au léger rhume de Prim – trois fois rien bien sûr, mais Katniss s'inquiétait toujours beaucoup pour sa petite sœur – Catnip était plus motivée que jamais à lui ramener de quoi faire un bon plat chaud.

Habituellement nous parlons peu, n'ayant pas besoin de la futilité des mots pour se comprendre, et aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception à la règle. Je lui demandais simplement des nouvelles de sa famille, comme à chaque fois, et elle faisait de même. Cela permettait de se comporter avec plus ou moins de civisme. Oh, ce n'est pas que nous ne parlions jamais. Nous parlions parfois, nous rigolions, comme des adolescents normaux finalement. Mais ces moments étaient rares. Nous avions bien trop de soucis et de préoccupations pour avoir beaucoup de temps à perdre en futilité. Et surtout, nous n'étions pas forcément toujours d'humeur. Il n'était pas rare que pendant les périodes de coup de blues, instinctivement, nous nous retrouvions à notre arbre dans la forêt. Ces jours là nous ne parlions quasiment jamais, pas même pour nous saluer. Nous nous contentions de rester assis, l'un contre l'autre, à ruminer nos pensées et à savourer notre présence mutuelle. Nous n'avions pas besoin de paroles pour nous comprendre et nous réconforter. Lorsque nous nous quittions, nous nous sentions toujours mieux. C'était là les seuls moments où nous nous permettions de montrer clairement nos faiblesses ; et nous étions les seuls à en être témoins.

J'avais une entière confiance en Katniss, et la preuve qu'elle me faisait confiance résidait justement en ce dernier point. J'étais le seul en face de qui elle acceptait – à contre cœur et très rarement – de perdre la face. Et inversement. Catnip était plus que ma compagne de chasse, c'était ma meilleure amie, ma confidente et, comme si je n'en avais pas assez, ma presque sœur.

C'est cette complicité qui faisait de nous de si bons chasseurs. Et c'est aussi cette complicité qui me permettait de maintenir la tête hors de l'eau et de ne pas perdre espoir. Catnip avait cet effet là sur les gens, sur moi. Chaque fois que je pensais avoir touché le fond, ne jamais parvenir à m'en sortir, son image m'envahissait. Parce que elle, elle avait survécu. Elle s'était battue. Elle s'était même battu bec et ongle pour survivre, et faire survivre sa famille. Et lorsque cette tâche avait dû lui incomber elle était bien plus jeune que moi. Pourtant elle avait porté ce fardeau, et le portait toujours. Malgré ce qu'on aurait pu penser, elle s'en était sorti. Ça n'avait pas été facile et ça ne l'était toujours pas. Mais elle s'en était sorti. Elle s'en sortait.

Je me souvins de la première fois que je l'avais vu. C'était à la cérémonie funeste pour la mort de nos pères. Le maire lui avait remis la médaille du courage à titre posthume. Elle n'avait pas cillé, ni desserré la mâchoire. Elle s'était tenue bien droite, la tête relevée, fière comme un paon. Ses yeux étaient quelque peu rougis par les larmes mais elle avait, dans l'ensemble, bien su camoufler sa tristesse et sa détresse pour ne montrer que sa détermination à survivre malgré tout.

Je me souviens avoir pensé avec amertume, à ce moment là, que j'avais de la chance contrairement à elle. Je savais chasser, je pourrais travailler à la mine dans quelques années. Je saurais faire survivre ma famille sans trop difficultés. Du moins, sans plus de difficultés qu'avait mon père à nous faire survivre. Mais elle… Elle était tellement jeune. Et c'était une fille – oui, je me rends compte de ma stupidité masculine maintenant. A l'époque je n'avait vu, pour elle, qu'un seul avenir. D'ailleurs tout le monde, dans le District 12, n'avait envisagé que cet avenir pour elle : offrir son corps à quelques Pacificateurs profiteurs pour quelques pièces qui lui permettrait, si ce n'est de faire survivre sa famille, de survivre elle. Mais à l'époque j'ignorais que cette gamine préférerait plutôt mourir elle-même que de laisser mourir les gens qu'elle aime.

Alors quelle surprise lorsque je m'étais retrouvée face à elle dans la forêt, fière, forte et chassant, luttant pour survivre tout en veillant à conserver sa dignité et celle de sa famille ! Je ne l'avais pas reconnu de suite cela dit : elle avait beaucoup changée. Puis j'avais eu comme un éclair de lucidité. J'avais été agréablement surpris en constatant que, pour une fois, une fille en avait réellement dans le cerveau et avait des tripes. Elle était débrouillarde et c'était une battante. Une vraie.

Il nous avait fallu du temps pour nous apprivoiser mutuellement, pour laisser tomber le masque, pour nous faire confiance. Mais désormais je pourrais lui confier ma vie, et celle des membres de ma famille, les yeux fermés sans aucune crainte. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'avais fais. Nous avions fait un pacte tous les deux : si l'un de nous était choisi à la Moisson, l'autre devrait s'assurer que la famille du disparu ne manque de rien et survive.

Je me souvins de la première fois où elle a laissé tomber ce masque, j'avais été bien plus rapide pour le coup. Nous chassions extrêmement tard ce soir là et nous étions épuisés. Tellement même que, chose inédite, un lapin nous échappa ! Il nous passa littéralement entre les jambes le filou ! Pour finalement se nicher dans le creux d'un arbre à seulement quelques mètres. A ma plus grande surprise, Catnip avait tout simplement éclatée de rire. J'en avais été tellement retourné que je n'avais même pas songé à rattraper ce petit animal culotté. Son fou rire était vite devenu contagieux et nous nous étions retrouvés ainsi, comme deux fous à rire à gorge déployée au beau milieu d'une forêt interdite.

Ce moment avait eu lieu quelques mois avant l'anniversaire de la mort de nos pères respectifs. Je me demandais si nous nous serions laissé aller ainsi si ce lapin ne nous avait pas filé entre les doigts. Toujours est-il que ce jour là nous étions tous deux moroses. Nous ne nous étions même pas salués. Et nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour savoir le problème d'aujourd'hui. Au lieu de chasser nous nous étions installés, pour la première fois, sur ce grand rocher couvert de mousse entre deux arbres. Il m'avait fallu un certain temps pour réaliser que Catnip avait le visage noyé de larmes silencieuses à mes côtés. La voir perdre la face me chamboula, et je ne pu retenir le barrage de mes larmes plus longtemps. Alors j'avais délicatement passé un bras autour d'elle et elle s'était blotti contre moi. Sans un mot, sans une question, sans un doute. Elle m'avait pris la main et la serrait fortement, étreinte que je lui rendais.

Nous étions restés ainsi à pleurer un certain temps. Puis nous nous étions progressivement remis de nos émotions, nous avions finalement repris le contrôle de nous-mêmes. Nous nous étions simplement sourit tristement avant de décider communément de chasser, en mémoire à nos pères.

Sans m'en rendre compte, en ce jour de janvier, je la fixais profondément. Évidemment, ça ne lui échappa pas et elle me lança un regard interrogateur en fronçant les sourcils. Je secouais la tête sans répondre.

- Chassons ! Déclarai-je simplement.

Et la chasse fut bonne ! Nous avions attrapé bon nombres de carcasses. Bien assez pour nos deux familles pour nous permettre d'en amener à la Plaque pour la marchander. La Plaque c'est notre petit marché noir au District 12. C'était interdit bien sûr mais franchement, même les Pacificateurs s'y rendaient : ils mourraient de faim autant que nous ! Nous étions les plus jeunes habitués de la Plaque, et nous y avions nos petites habitudes, nos relations et nos amis. Nous avions très vite été bien acceptés par cette minorité. Moi ils avaient déjà l'habitude de me voir trainer ici avec mon père. Quant à Katniss, tout le monde admirait son père bien sûr, mais tout le monde l'admirait également pour ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte bien sûr. Pour elle, seul le respect qu'ils avaient pour son père lui permettait de faire affaires avec eux. Pourtant, même si à la base ils lui avaient sûrement laissé sa chance justement par respect pour son paternel, elle avait très rapidement gagné leur respect et leur confiance. Et pour certain, l'admiration : ils la trouvaient courageuse de ne pas avoir choisi la facilité ou la lâcheté. Bon nombre lui avait déjà dit que son père serait sacrément fier d'elle. C'était la vérité, j'en suis sûr. Et je voyais bien à quel point ces mots touchaient Catnip : c'était le plus beau compliment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais recevoir.

Nous nous sommes d'abord arrêtés chez Katniss, puis chez moi, déposer quelques carcasses que nos mères se feront un plaisir de cuisiner pour le soir même. Puis nous nous sommes donc dirigés vers la Plaque.

A peine avions nous mis un pied à l'intérieur que plusieurs voix nous sommèrent de fermer cette foutue porte. Il est vrai que le froid s'infiltrait de partout vraiment rapidement. Le contraste avec l'extérieur était saisissant, un peu plus et nous faisions un choc thermique ! La chaleur de la Plaque était presque étouffante comparée au froid coupant de dehors. Katniss se débarrassa avec empressement des nombreuses couches de vêtements superflues dont elle était affublée, et je fis de même. Elle posa le tout sur le comptoir, près de Darius – l'un des Pacificateurs habitués de la Plaque et avec qui nous parlions régulièrement. Je crois que l'on pouvait dire que Darius faisait partie des personnes que nous apprécions, malgré ses défauts et sa faiblesse devant le malheur des femmes de la Veine. Finalement elle ôta son bonnet de laine, ce qui lui valu des cheveux électriques et donc des moqueries de la part de ce cher Darius. Elle-même en rigola avant de s'asseoir à même le comptoir alors que je m'installais sur un tabouret à côté d'elle.

Je posai quelques carcasses sur le comptoir pour Sue et nous les échangions au tarif habituel, qui était un repas chaud et quelques pièces. Katniss avait les autres carcasses accrochées à sa ceinture et quelques clients virent nous en acheter. Finalement, alors que nous finissions de notre soupe, ne restait plus qu'un joli petit lapin blanc à troquer.

- Aller Katniss ! s'exclama Darius. Offre-moi ton joli lapin.

- Inutile de me faire ces yeux là Darius, tu connais la règle : c'est donnant donnant, pas de cadeau, répondit-Katniss d'une voix intransigeante qui me fit sourire.

Catnip était dure en affaire et elle ne faisait jamais aucune exception. Sue se moqua fortement de Darius, faisant sourire Katniss. Darius insista, mais sans violence alors je le laissais faire. Je perdis d'ailleurs le fil de la conversation en parlant un peu avec un habitué de la Plaque, qui se trouvait être un ami. Mais l'échange entre Katniss et Darius me revint comme un boomerang en pleine tête, me coupant presque le souffle.

- Ça me marche pas comme ça Darius ! Offre moi quelque chose en échange et tu l'aura ton lapin ! Sinon il sera pour le monsieur qui m'a déjà fait une offre.

C'est le sourire lubrique et amusé de Darius qui me frappa de plein fouet.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'arriva mais mon cœur se serra, mon sang battit fortement mes tempes et mon corps se tendit intégralement. J'ignore encore comment j'ai pu m'empêcher de sauter sur Darius pour lui coller mon poing dans la figure lorsqu'il a posé sa main sur la cuisse de ma Catnip avec un regard lubrique et un sourire mi-amusé mi-séducteur. Je serrai violemment le poing et la mâchoire et fixais durement Darius, qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il était en train de mettre ses jours en danger.

Non, il ne devait certainement pas s'en rendre compte, sinon il ne se serait pas légèrement levé pour tenter de donner un baiser à ma Catnip. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle le repoussa en riant que je me rendis compte que j'avais cessé de respirer.

- Alors, ça fait quel effet un râteau Darius ? Se moqua Sue en éclatant de rire, vite suivie par Katniss.

- Allez Katniss ! Ton lapin contre un de mes baisers, tu gagnes au change crois-moi ! Se vanta-t-il. Tiens et comme tu es mignonne comme cœur je t'offre même deux baisers ! _Deux _baiser – deux de _mes_ baisers – contre un misérable lapin ! Ça vaut largement coup ! Demande à toutes ces demoiselles satisfaites, termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Katniss secouait la tête en riant, de cœur avec Sue. Elle ne riait pas souvent, quasiment jamais même. Il faut dire que nos conditions de vie ne prêtaient que rarement à rire… Pourtant, en ce moment, elle riait. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendue rire que j'eus l'impression de la redécouvrir. Je me sentis tout bizarre en notant les deux petites fossettes qui creusaient gentiment ses joues encore rougies par le froid – à moins que ça ne soit à cause de Darius. Ses yeux marron pétillaient de joie et d'humour. C'était incontestablement l'un de ces moments heureux où les problèmes du quotidien disparaissaient momentanément du paysage. Katniss était belle. Chose que je n'avais encore jamais remarquée.

Mais j'eus un pincement au cœur. Darius était à l'origine de ce moment de bonheur et d'insouciance. Pas moi. Pire même ! La drague éhontée de Darius en était à l'origine ! Certes elle l'avait repoussée mais… Et si elle n'était pas insensible au Pacificateur ? Non ça me semblait aberrant. Pourtant…

Je m'interrogeais en silence alors que Darius continuait d'insister lourdement mais recevant avec humour les moqueries et critiques des deux femmes et les rires des habitués qui se régalaient d'un peu d'action. Parce que oui, Katniss ne m'apparaissait plus simplement comme mon amie, comme la fille avec qui je passe tout mon temps et que je considérais, il y a encore quelques minutes, comme ma sœur. Soudainement le fait que ma Catnip était aussi Katniss, la femme, me heurta de plein fouet. Ma respiration de coupa à nouveau alors que je sursautais lorsque sa jambe me frôla le bras par accident.

Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Je devais certainement couvrir quelque chose. Peut-être une plante hallucinogène. Mais alors que je dressais la liste de ce que j'avais mangé ces derniers jours – liste qui s'avérait relativement courte – je ne notais rien d'anormal. Pourquoi étais-je tant troublé ? Pourquoi ne voulais-je qu'une chose : que Darius cesse d'importuner Katniss ? D'ailleurs, en réalité, la situation semblait plus m'importuner moi que Catnip. Aimait-elle ce faire draguer ainsi ? Par Darius qui plus est ? Jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais considéré Katniss comme une vraie fille. Je veux dire, pas comme une fille qui plaît aux garçons et à qui les garçons plaisent. L'idée même qu'elle sorte avec un garçon ou qu'elle se retrouve – comme je le faisais parfois avec les filles– derrière l'école ou derrière un buisson pour se faire bécoter me semblait inimaginable. C'était ma Catnip.

Lorsqu'elle sourit à nouveau avant de s'humecter légèrement les lèvres, un nouveau grondement se fit en moi, me faisant rougir. Cette fois ce n'était pas le sentiment de colère et de protection – et, me soufflait ma conscience, de jalousie – qui me heurta, mais un sentiment bien différent, quoique tout aussi puissant : du désir. Je piquais un fard monstre.

Non. C'était impossible, pensais-je. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas être tombé amoureux de Catnip. Non. Non, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sursaut de conscience m'arracha un drôle de petit bruit, suivi d'un juron.

- T'inquiètes gamin, me taquina Darius. Je ne vais pas te la manger !

Avait-il remarqué mon trouble ? Il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il ait remarqué mon état fort avancé de tension, clairement exprimé par mon poing encore serré. Il posa d'ailleurs un rapide coup d'œil au dit poing et retira furtivement sa main en admettant humblement sa défaite face à la séduisante Katniss Everdeen – ce qui valu un bon fard à ma Catnip, qui ne sembla pourtant pas remarquer ma réaction.

Je ne me détendis brusquement que lorsque Darius respecta à nouveau une distance respectable avec ma Catnip. Mon rythme cardiaque retrouva alors un rythme plus ou moins normal et mon poing se desserra de lui-même. Mais j'étais toujours interloqué et cela devait se voir sur mon visage car Darius pouffa de rire en me regardant.

- Ah douce réalité quand tu nous saisi ! lança-t-il.

Plusieurs personnes lui lancèrent des regards étonnés, laissant sous entendre que cette fois Darius avait vraiment atteint le fond de la psycho-philosophie de comptoir, y compris Katniss. Mais il ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire en me jetant un coup d'œil en coin, qui me fit à nouveau rougir.

- Catnip on y va ? Je te ramène si tu veux, la nuit tombe tôt.

- Oui, la nuit tombe tôt, répéta Darius le plus simplement et le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elle ne releva pas et hocha la tête en se rhabillant en vitesse. Je la rattrapais avant qu'elle ne sorte. Elle avait oublié son bonnet. Je sentis mes mains trembler mon pouls s'accélérer lorsque je le lui mis sur le crâne, lui arrachant un sourire amusé. Je ne pris pas la peine de regarder la réaction faciale de Darius, son « oui, couvrez-vous il ne fait pas chaud dehors » me suffit amplement.

Nous arrivions finalement chez elle après un trajet quelque peu silencieux, bien que Katniss se moquait encore allégrement de Darius.

- A demain, me dit-elle en guise de salue en posant, sans vraiment sans rendre compte, sa main sur mon torse, avant de partir.

Je ne lui répondis pas, la gorge nouée, les frissons plein le corps et le cœur battant la chamade.

J'étais dans la mouise.

* * *

Alors? Ça vous plaît?

J'y peux rien si j'aime Gale (et pas touche les filles, je me le garde pour moi ! xD).

J'adore Darius aussi, d'ailleurs je projette d'écrire un petit truc sur lui, je sais pas encore quoi exactement, mais il faut que je le fasse, je l'aime trop ^^

Bref, n'oubliez pas avant de partir : une petite review si ça vous embête pas, moi ça me fait super plaisir :)

Mery


End file.
